


Sleeping Beauty

by WinchesterWarrenSon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Weirdmageddon, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterWarrenSon/pseuds/WinchesterWarrenSon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan ends up in an "eternal slumber" Sleeping-Beauty style at the end of Weirdmaggedon. Ford didn't think the true-love's-kiss angle would've actually worked, and he never would've thought <i>she</i> would've done it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

Ford didn’t understand.

He watched as Wendy lied about having done nothing to help Stan recover from the magic-induced coma.

He watched as Stan really was awake - and confused - and asking questions about what had happened.

He watched as Dipper and Mabel hugged Stan and had their own questions. He watched as they looked to him, expecting him to know the answer.

Well, he did. But … .

Ford didn’t understand how it had actually worked.

He had been joking, honestly, when he had mentioned that it might have worked like Sleeping Beauty.

He hadn’t expected anyone to take him seriously, let alone the admittedly beautiful, sixteen-year-old redhead. The very redhead who stopped believing in unicorns at the age of three, who didn’t like Disney Princess movies, and would rather wrestle a werewolf than have anything to do with faerie dust.

He hadn’t expected her to try.

Ford didn’t understand how it could have worked.

And Wendy was still lying, still omitting the truth, keeping it a secret that she had kissed Stan in hopes that it would wake him up.

True love’s kiss had woken his twin brother up.

This sixteen-year-old girl was in love with his sixty-four-year-old brother.

Ford didn’t understand how the kiss had worked. But he did understand why Wendy was lying.

He understood that Stan could never know.

Ford made up something about incantations, and Dipper, Mabel, and Stan accepted it easily.

Stan asked if the kids wanted a late-night snack, “‘cause I’m starving!”, and the three of them went into the kitchen.

It was silent in the living room, with just Ford and Wendy there.

“Wendy?”

Wendy turned towards him. She rubbed her arm, self-consciously.

“Thank you. And I’m sorry. Are you going to be okay?” he said.

Wendy put on a smile.

“As long as you guys are. This whole family means a lot to me, y’know?”

Ford didn’t know what else to say, so he didn’t say anything. She grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder.

“I should probably head home now.”

“Right.”

Wendy slipped out without telling the others goodbye.


End file.
